Equipment
Equipment in our space, unless it is in storage or a personal studio, are generally considered to be fair game for members to use. That said, most equipment requires approval from a designated volunteer or staff member in order to sign off their use. ''Please, after use of any of this equipment, return to where you found it! '' Lending/Donating Equipment You may have equipment you’d like to allow others to use. You have two options: Lending: ''' You retain ownership and responsibility for the equipment. You control who may access them, and can retrieve that item at any time. '''Donating: '''You give the equipment to the makerspace for the organization to manage and use as it sees fit. You will receive a thank you letter acknowledging your donation and you will be able to claim its value (determined by you) as a tax deductible contribution. '''Inventory of Equipment The following pages includes the current list of equipment and tools found in the various shops in the space. This list changes monthly. Woodshop * Miter Saw -DeWalt * Band Saw - Delta 17” * Lathe - Rockwell - 4 speed * Drill Press - Central Machinery - 16 Speed floor * Table Saw - Saw Stop - 3hp cabinet * Planer - Rigid - 12” * Jointer - Pioneer - 6” benchtop * CNC router - Open Builds OX - 4’x2 * Belt and disk sander - Ryobi * Spindle Sander - Delta * Router Table * Dust Collector - Delta * Shop Vac * Bar clamps, C clamps, various * Hand planes - Various * Carving tools - Various * Chisels - Various * Hand Drill - Ryobi * Orbit Sander - Makita * Impact Drill - DeWalt * Hand router - DeWalt * Circular Saw - DeWalt * Electric hand planer * Draw Knives - Various * Screw drivers - Various * Hammers and mallets - Various * Hand Saws - Various * Coping Saws - Various * Dovetail Saws - Various * Bit Brace * Levels * Squares, measuring tape, rulers - Various Textiles * Screen Printer * Exposure Unit * (3) Home Sewing machines - Singer and Kenmore * Serger - Singer * Loom * Industrial Sewing Machines - Various * Iron, Ironing board * Heat gun Digital Fabrication * CAD design Computer w/Solidworks, Fustion 360, Simplify 3D * Two PCs with Adobe Illustrator, Corel Draw, Inkscape * 3D Printer - Flashforge - Dual Extruder * 3D Printer - Rostock Max v.3 - Delta printer * Laser Cutter - Epilog - Zing 30W * Vinyl Cutter - Sillouette - Cameo Jewelry * Small Torches - Various * Dremel tools - Various * files, plyers, snips - Various * Coping saw * Soldering irons * (2)Kiln - Jen - Ken * (2)Laminar Flow Hoods Welding * TIG welder - Lincoln Electric * MIG/TIG welder - Lincoln Electric * MIG welder - Clarke Weld * Plasma Cutter - Chicago Electric Metal Shop * Small lathe - Grizzly - G4000 * Benchtop mill - ZX45 * Bench grinder - Delta * Drill Press - ToolKraft * Hacksaws * C-clamps * Wrenches * Files * Vise Grips * Pipe cutter * Wire snips * Screw drivers * Bike tools - various Electronics * Digital Oscilloscope - Tektronix * DC Power Supply - KRM * Multi-Function SMD Rework System - Xytronic (Loaned) * Soldering/SMD Rework Station - Tenma * Multimeter - Fluke * Fume Extractor - Xytronic (Loaned) * Microscope (Loaned) * Assorted srewdrivers, allen wrenches, sinspection mirror, wire-cutters, strippers, crimpers, plier, wrenches Audio/Video * Digital Video Camera - Canon - Vixia * Digital Camera - Nikon - D80 * Video Camera - Panasonic Mini DV * Condenser Mic - MXL - V67Q Stereo * Projector - Optoma * DVD Player - Panasonic * Various tripods, mic stands, cables